conairfandomcom-20200213-history
Francisco Cindino
Francisco Cindino is a minor antagonist in Con Air. He is a South American drug lord, and one of the prisoners from Carson City. It is revealed that Cindino hired Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom to hijack the Jailbird ''in order to escape to a non-extradition country. Although he promises the other prisoners their freedom, it is later revealed that he plans to abandon them as soon as they get to Lerner Airfield. Cindino is portrayed by Jesse Borrego. Cindino is the son of one Eduardo Cindino, as mentioned by US Marshal Vince Larkin. Before his apprehension, he was a narcotics trafficker in South America, most likely Colombia, as revealed in documents of correspondence with Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom. At first, Cindino was held in DEA custody for interrogation. After months of failing to acquire anything useful, Cindino was to be flown from Carson City, NV to Mobile, AL, where he would be transferred to FBI custody. DEA agents Duncan Malloy and his partner Willie Sims arrive in Vacaville, CA to arrange an undercover assignment as a last chance to get Cindino to talk. He was rumored to be "garrulous in the company of thieves", according to Larkin. However, Cindino arranged with Grissom a plan to hijack the Jailbird and escape to a non-extradition country, where Cindino would provide them with a life of luxury under his employment and personal benefits. When the hijack is successful and the plane arrives in Carson City, Cindino appears with a devious smirk of confidence on his face, which proves true as the guards are the disguised convicts led by Grissom. They escape an attempt by the police to recapture the plane and travel towards Lerner Airfield, where Cindino has a jet awaiting them. During the flight, he expresses concern that the plane could be tracked through its transponder. Convict pilot "Swamp Thing" points out that he removed the transponder, making them untraceable, much to Cindino's amused relief. Upon arriving at Lerner, there appears to be no jet in sight. Cindino urges Grissom to be patient, but the latter warns him that the last person who told him to be patient was burned to death. Grissom's suspicions are further enhanced by Cameron Poe expressing his distrust of Cindino, based on a statement that Cindino once destroyed a senator's yacht with two of his own cousins aboard; thus pointing out that Cindino could easily betray them once they served his purpose, too. Poe's suspicions prove true shortly thereafter as Grissom prepares the Jailbird as a backup plan. Cindino takes an opportunity to avoid being seen abandoning the convicts into a hangar where a black jet is hidden. He notices that all of his company, excluding one, have been recently killed by Poe and Larkin. Shouting angrily in Spanish, Cindino orders the remaining associate to start the plane, which bursts from the hangar, much to Grissom's fury at being left behind. Larkin prevents Cindino's escape by dropping a crane on the plane, causing it to crash into a gas station. Cindino crawls from the wreckage to face Grissom and the other convicts. He pathetically claims that he was simply coming to retrieve them, but Grissom doesn't fall for his bluff, taking a lit cigarette from Swamp Thing's mouth and dropping it on the spilled gasoline, engulfing Cindino in flames. Diamond Dog gives one horrified look at Grissom as Cindino's corpse falls to the burning ground and the plane goes up in a fiery explosion. '''Personality' Francisco Cindino is a very treacherous individual. While he promises to reward somebody for doing something for him, in truth he has absolutely no intention of making good on his promises whatsoever, even to his own flesh and blood, as Poe mentions that Cindino left two of his own cousins for dead after destroying a senator's yacht. Early in the movie, Larkin mentions that Cindino is extremely talkative in the presence of criminals, which implies this is how he gets the attention of others to do things for him. Category:Convicts Category:Deceased